Privious Fire
by RayNaruKushi
Summary: Terkhianati, itulah kata yang menjabarkan hati Narito saat ini, Harta pangkat dan lainnya yang menyangkut tentang posisinya sebagai dewa Olympus kini hancur, dan sudah ratusan tahun dia menghilang, kini sang Dewa Api sebelum Apollo telah kembali
1. chapter 1

Previous Fire

Chap. 01

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Percy Jackson and Olympians© Rick Riordan

.

Awan mendung kini samar-samar terlihat di langit malam London kali ini, tapi seakan tak peduli dengan cuaca yang akan hujan sebentar lagi, orang-orang masih saja sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing seakan mereka tidak takut akan sakit nantinya

Jalanan kota London masih juga begitu ramai, masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan, dan salah satu dari mereka adalah tiga orang yang kini sekarang sedang berjalan bersama-sama

"Ayolah Naruto-kun, apakah kau tega meninggalkan kami disana" ucap salah satu ketiga orang tersebut, dari mimik wajahnya bisa ditebak kalau perempuan itu sedang ngambek dengan laki-laki yang berjalan paling depan

Lelaki itu hanya mendengus kecil saja, dia tahu kalau perempuan yang dibelakangnya itu sedang mencoba membujuknya untuk membawa dia pergi bersamanya dengan wajah yang dari dulu tidak bisa dia tolak yaitu Puppy Eyes

"Sudah kubilangkan Tsukiyomi, aku tidak ingin membawa kalian karena aku sudah berjanji pada ayah dan ibu kalian kalau aku tidak akan membahayakan kalian berdua, aku tidak bisa membawa masuk dewa dewi lain selain mitologi Yunani"

"Tapi bukannya kita harusnya selalu bersama, kau masih ingat janjimu saat kita menikah dulu?, kau berjanji tidak aka meninggalkan kita bukan"

Kini perempuan satunya berbicara, dialah Amaterasu salah satu dari Dewi dari Mitologi Shinto, dia adalah salah satu anak dari Dewa Izanagi dan Dewi Izanami, dan diabadalah adik dati Dewi Bulan Shinto yaitu Tsukiyomi

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu hanya menghela nafasnya saja, jika mereka sudah menyinggung janjinya maka dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dari dulu dia selalu memegang janjinya dan tidak pernah mengingkari janji yang ia buat

"Baiklah kalian boleh ikut aku, tapi kalian harus ingat kalau kalian harus menahan kekuatan sampai aura kalian saat kita sampai, aku tidak mau terkena masalah akibat kekuatan dewi kalian" ucap Naruto membolehkan kedua istrinya ikut dengannya

Kedua Dewi itu hanya bersorak 'yeay' saja mendengarnya, mereka tentu nya sangat senang karena diizinkan ikut oleh Naruto untuk menuju tempat asal suami mereka berada, bagi mereka ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka mengelana ke tempat mitologi lain

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar sorakan itu, dia masih ingat jelas saat-saat dimana dia bertemu dengan kedua Dewi itu saat dia berkelana di dunia ini dan berakhir dengan dia menikah dengan dua dewi itu

Naruto lalu menghela nafas, mengingat itu dia juga mengingat dimana dia dijatuhkan sti kursi tahtanya dulu oh saudaranya sendiri yaitu Zeus sang Raja dari semua Dewa-Dewi di Olympus sampai sekarang

Dahulu dia adalah Dewa Api hingga akhirnya dia dilengserkan oleh Zeus yang dibantu oleh Hades dengan cara peperangan dan cara licik mereka hingga akhirnya dia kalah dan tidak diizinkan lagi menemui mereka, tapi dengan kejadian itu dia harus bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Amaterasu dan Tsukiyomi serta mempelajari sesuatu yang belum pernah ia temui dahulu

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa" Naruto teraentak embdengar suara Amaterasu yang kini menatap khawatir dirinya, mungkin dirinya ketahuan melamun oleh mereka sehingga menimbulkan rasa khawatir padanya

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa hampar mencoba untuk menenangkan kedua Dewi itu tapi yang ia dapat malah tatapan tajam dari mereka berdua

"Jangan pernah membohongi kami Naruto Maelstrom" ucap Tsukiyomi pada suaminya

Dewi Bulan itu serta adiknya lalu mendekati Naruto, laku mengusap pipi suami mereka itu dengan lembut, "Kau pasti memikirkan masa lalumu iyakan Naruto-kun" ucap Tsukiyomi lembut pada Naruto

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan tapi hanay mengangguk lemah saja, rupanya dia ketahuan sedang berpikir tntang masa lalunya oleh kedua istrinya itu, salahkan dirinya yang menceritakan masa lalunya pada mereka

Amaterasu lalu mengecup bibir Naruto sesaat berusaha menenangkan suaminya dari rasa sakit yang diperoleh Naruto saat dulu berada di tempat asalnya, ciuman iu tudak lama hanya beberapa detik saja lalu sang Dewi api itu melepaskan ciumannya

"Jangan khawatir Naruto-kun, kita ada disini jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang masa lalumu yang kelam itu, itu sebabnya kami ingin ikut denganmu dimanapun kau pergi karena kuta adalah sebuah tempat keluarga benarkan kakak?" ucap Amaterasu dan diberi anggukan oleh Tsukiyomi

"Amaterasu benar, kita adalah sebuah keluarga, dan kita tidak akan berpisah sedetik pun, kita sudah berjanji saling melengkapi iyakan ?" ucap Tsukiyomi sambil memegang tangan milik Naruto dengan lembut

Naruto hanya tersenyum padaku mendengarnya, dia lalu menarik kedua 'mate' nya ke pantai pelukannya, dia sangat suka suasana ini dimana dewa-dewi yang menikah saling menyayangi satu sama lain, inilah yamg dari duku Naruto idamkan

"Aku bangga memiliki kalian, kita akan selalu bersama-sama tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kita menyamar dengan kekuatan dewa kita"

"Dan aku ingin menyamar menjadi anak duabelas tahunan... "

 **Beberapa Minggu kemudian...**

 **Akademi Yancy**

"Anak-anak , kita mendapat murid baru disini, Naruto silahkan masuk" ucap seorang guru yang sedang mengajar disana dialah Mr. Brunner guru bahasa latin di Akademi Yancy

Terlihat sosok dengan rambut kuning aku masuk menuju kelas yang ditempati oleh pak Brunner, anak itu terlihat sangat imut dan tampan diusianya ditambah lagi sebuah whisker yang berada di kedua pioinya membuat dia semakin imut saja

"Hai namaku Naruto Namikaze, aku aku pindahan dari Jepang, senang bertemu dengan kalian"ucap anakdengan senyumnya yang hangat yang bisa menenangkan hati orang yang melihatnya

Pak Brunner hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya, 'anak yang menarik' batin nya sambil memperhatikan anak baru itu dengan seksama, dalam penilaiannya anak baru itu mempunyai sopan santun yang lebih tinggi dari anak seusianya itulah yang membuat pak Brunner merasa tertarik pada anak itu

"Baiklah apakah ada pertanyaan? " tanya Pak Brunner pada murid-muridnya, terlihat salah satu dari mereka mengacungkan tangannya keatas

"Apakah kau seorang pengecut" tanya murid yang kelihatan sangar itu, dia mempunyai jerawat yang banyak di wajahnya dialah Nancy Bobofit salah satu murid bandel di kelas yang ditempati oleh anak itu saat ini

Naruto dengan santai menjawab, "Tidak juga, saat aku tiba disini aku memukul salah satu preman jalanan yang mencoba mengambil uangku" ucap Naruto kelewat santai menjawab pertanyaan Nancy tadi

Terlihat para murid disana hanya memandang Naruto tak percaya bahkan Pak Brunner juga tak percaya yang barusan di omongkan anak baru itu, bagaimana mungkin mereka percaya kalau seorang anak berumur dua belas tahun memukul seorang preman, itu tidak mungkin terjadi

"Itu lolucon yang bagus Naruto, sekarang duduklah di sebelah Percy, Percy Jackson angkat tanganmu" ucap Pak Brunner yang lalu disusul oleh seorang anak kecil yang mengacungkan tangan pertanda kalau utu adalah Percy yang dibicarakan

Anak itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, sebenarnya dirinya berkata jujur kalau dia benar-benar memukul seorang preman jalanan tapi tidak ada yang percaya jadi apa pedulinya sekarang, dirinya lalu berjalan kearah meja kosong disamping anak bernama Percy itu

Saat dia ingin duduk tiba-tiba kursinya ditarik oleh Nancy kebelakang , untungnya dirinya menyadari kalau kursinya ditarik jadi dirinya tidak terjatuh, dia lalu menatap kearah Nancy yang menatap remeh dirinya

Bukh

Dengan kuat anak itu menginjak kaki Nancy membuat anak jerawatan itu kesakitan, anak itu hanya tersenyum mengejek saja lalu duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan untuknya

"Ada apa denganmu Nancy?" tanya Pak Brunner saat melihat gelagat aneh muridnya itu

Sebelum Nancy menjawab anak berambut kuning itu duluan menjawabnya, "dia hanya tergigit semut saja pak" ucap anak itu santai tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Nancy, apa pedulinya dengan anak itu

Pak Brunner hanya mengangguk paham saja lalu memulai pelajarannya yang sempat tertunda akibat perkenalan murid baru tersebut

"Hei namaku Percy Jackson, senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Percy sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan anak itu

Anak itu hanya tersenyum saja lalu berjabat tangan dengan Percy, "Ya, aku senang bertemu denganmu , namaku Namikaze Naruto" ucap anak itu yang lalu sekarang menatap kearah oapan tulis dimana Pak Brunner sedang mengajari muridnya bahasa latin

Perlahan tangannya mengusap pipinya yang memerah, sebenarnya anak itu adalah Naruto Maelstrom yang sekarang menyamar menjadi seorang anak kecil berumur dua belas tahun, kalau kalian ingin tau darimana Naruto mendapati pipinya memerah maka jawabannya adalah kedua 'mate' nya itu

Tsukiyomi dan Amaterasu sangat tidak setuju dengan rencana Naruto, masalahnya sungguh sepele mereka tidak ingin ketampanan dan kegagahan suami mereka berkurang, itu sebabnya mereka menampar Naruto hingga pipinya menjadi merah

Tapi setelah sekian lama berdebat akhirnya Naruto bisa meyakinkan Amaterasu dan Tsukiyomi kalau ini tidak seberat yang mereka pikirkan dengan dengan satu syarat yaitu saat bertemu mereka dia harus kembali ke tubuh dewasanya

'Huh, harusnya aku memilih menyamar jadi yang lain saja tadi' batin Naruto meratapi nasibnya, Naruto memang dewa yang sngat pintar yang mungkin bisa bersaing dengan Athena dan lainnya tapi dia juga sangat pemalas untuk mempelajari sesuatu, dia hanya akan mempelajari sesautu jal kalau dia ingin

Sebenarnya tujuan Naruto datang ke sini karena dia mendapat informasi kalau ada kekacauan yang terjadi antara dewa-dewi Olympia, sejujurnya Naruto tidak tau persis dimana tempat tinggal para Dewa Oympian sekarang

Semenjak Petang Dunia ke -2, katanya tempat tinggal Dewa-Dewi Olympian berpindah-pindah, terakhir dia mendapat informasi dari mata-matanya kalau para Dewa-Dewi berada di Italia tapi setelah mengecek kesana , dia tidak menemukan apa-apa

Dan daripada dia susah-susah mencari mereka, lebih baik mencari Camp Half Blood yang berada disini, mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa bertemu dengan mereka mengingat Half Blood juga memiliki hubungan dengan para Dewa-Dewi walaupun tidak secara langsung

Mengenai Half Blood , fia bisa merasakan aura kakaknya yaitu Poseidon dari anak bernama Petcy tersebut, mungkin dia bisa membawa dirinya ke Camp itu suatu saat tapi sepertinya Percy tidak tau apa-apa tentang kalau dia adalah seorang Half Blood

Huh, lagi-lagi dirinya harus bekerja sendiri menemukan Camp itu tidak walaupun ia dibantu oleh kedua istrinya tapi itu tidak terlalu membantu karena mereka tidak trlaku persis aura Half Blood karena mereka berdua bukan dari mitologi Olympus, ini akan menjadi sebuah Pr baginya

Mungkin dia kebanyakan melamun atau memang jam pelajaran Pak Brunner terpotong sangat banyak akibat pekenalan dirinya sebagai murid baru, bell Istrirahat berbunyi membuat para murid bersorak lalu berhamburan keluar kelas menuju tempat yang mereka tuju

Naruto kemudian bangkit dri tempat duduknya untuk ke kantin tapi sebelum dia keluar sia bisa melihat seorang anak yang ia tahu bernama Grover Underwood sedang dilempari selai kacang oleh Nancy dan juga terlihat Percy yang mencoba membela temannya

"Apakah kalian bisa meninggalkan mereka berdua sendiri" ucap Naruto datar sambil menatap dingin Nancy yang masih saja melempari Grover dengan selai kacang

Nancy hanya tersenyum remeh saja melihat Naruto, "Apa urusanmu, apakah kau mau menjadi super hero bagi mereka" ucap Nancy mengejek Naruto

Naruto hanya diam saja mendengarnya, sepertinya anak ini harus diberi pelajaran, Naruto lalu mendorong Nancy hingga sedikit terdorong kebelakang hingga akhirnya jatuh di dekat aquarium kelas mereka

"Hei!"

Nancy hanya menglare Naruto saja, dirinya berjanji akan membicarakan ini pada ibu Doods , guru kesayangannya

Sedangkan Naruto tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Nancy, dirinya lalu melangkah kearah Percy dan Grover, "kalian tidak apa-apa kan" tanya Naruto santai seperti biasa, puluhan atau mungkin ratusan tahun mungkin membuatnya belajar mengendalikan emosinya

"Yah kami baik-baik saja, emm... terima Kasih atas pertolongannya" ucap anak bernama Grover utu pada Naruto

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja dia lalu menepuk pundak kedua temannya, "Ayo kita ke kantin, tidak baik rasanya jika kita istirahat tanpa ada sesuatu yang kita makan" ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya sepeti biasanya

Percy dan Grover hanya menyanggupi saja ajakan dari teman baru mereka, mereka bertiga lalu menuju ke kantin, disana sudah bagaikan lautan manusia, oara murid berdesak-desakan untuk membeli makanan yang mereka sukai terkadang banyak murid-murid yang terjepit dan tidak bisa gerak akibat banyaknya orang yang mengantri , utu yang membuat Naruto meringis

Tapi untung bagi Naruto, dia bagaikan tidak terlihat, dia bisa mendapat sebuah makanan yang mungkin membuat perutnya dan kedua temannya itu kenyang, hanya sebuah roti berisi daging yang hanya bisa Garito bawa

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa membawa roti ini, disana makanan sudah habis-habisnya aku bahkan hanya mendapatkan roti ini, sepertinya kita harus lebih cepat dari mereka" ucap Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil memakan rotinya

Hening, tidak ada yangvmencoba membuka pembicaraan dari tiga orang tersebut, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai Percy berbicara sesuatu pada Naruto, "Emmm seharusnya kau tidak usah menolong kami Naruto"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung, memang ada yamg salah saat dia menolong mereka berdua, dia rasa tidak ada yang slah bahkan saat dia melaukan perjalanan keliling dunia, saat ia menolong seseorang bukanlah sebuah penolakan tapi sebuah ucapan terima Kasih yang ia dapat, jadi apa masalahnya

"M-maksud ku, kita sudah terbiasa akan hal ini, jika kau menolong kita yang ada kau akan kena hukuman " ucap Percy memperingatkan sahabat barunya tapi bukannya menjawab Naruto hanya tersenyum saja kearah mereka

"Jawab ini Percy, apakah sesama teman kita tidak boleh saling membantu? " tanya Naruto membuat Percy dan Grover diam memikirkan jawaban yang akan ia ucap untuk sahabatnya itu walaupun sejujurnya dirinya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu

Naruto tersenyum saja mendengarnya, ini seperti dirinya menggoda Susano'o dulu, "kau tidak bisa menjawabnya kan, kita ini adalah sebuah teman, teman tidak akan berarti jika kita tidak bisa membantu satu sama lain"

Kini Percy terdiam, dirinya memikirkan ucapan Naruto, dia benar-benar sudah di check-mate oleh sahabatnya itu

TING TING

Bunyi bell benar-benar terdengar di telinga mereka, para murid lalu memasuki kelas masing-masing , Nrutk juga demikian, dia tersenyum kepada Percy dan Grover lalu terlebih dahulu memasuki kelasnya yan g lalu disusul oleh Percy dan Grover

 **MonkeyCommander...**

"Huh , aku pulang!" seru Naruto berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk berteriak memanggil kedua mate nya itu, dirinya benar-benar capek dan bosan sekarang, disekolah dirinya hanya tidur atau kalau lagi bosan, memperhatikan guru mengajar

"Ah kau sudah pulang, anata" Naruto tersenyum mendegar suara itu, itu adalah suara Amaterasu yang menyambutnya dengan memanggilnya anata yang Naruto tau itu berarti memanggil suaminya

"Yap begitulah, eh ngomong-ngomong dimana Tsukiyomi" tanya Naruto sambil memasuki rumahnya, terasa udara disekelilingnya tadi panas menjadi segar kembali, dia lalu dudk di sofa yang menghadap sebuah televisi

"Dia sedang memasak di dapur anata, jadi apa yang menarik tadi di sekolah? " tanya Amaterasu sambil duduk di samping Naruto lalu menatap wajah suaminya itu

Naruto hanya diam tersenyum saja, menurutnya dia bertemu hal yang sedikit menarik disana, terlebih adanya Half Blood yang tidak tau jati dirinya sebenarnya, "Disana aku bertemu dengan seorang anak bernama Percy, aku bisa meraskan kalau dia mempunyai aura Poseidon atau adikku sendiri, saat aku bertemu dengannya aku merasa kalau dia bisa membantu kita tapi sayangnya dia tak tau apa-apa tentang kita"

Amaterasu hanya mengangguk saja, sudah beberapa hari mereka jalani hanya untuk mendapat lokasi dimana Camp musim panaa itu berada, dia yakin hanya orang-orang yang mempunyai hubungan dengan Dewa-Dewi yang tau lokasinya

"begitu ya, jadi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang Naruto-kun, pura-pura menghilang dan mengubah tubuhmu ke tubuh aslinya? " tanya Amaterasu pada suaminya itu, sejujurnya dia berharap kalau Naruto merngguankan tubuh aslinya daripada tubuh kecilnya itu

Bukan masalah besar, dia hanya menilai kalau suaminya menggunakan tubuh kecilnya, Naruto akan kehilangan aura gagahnya dan juga ketampanan nya itu, tapi itu semua tergantung pada suaminya apakah dia ingin menggantinya atau tidak

"Kurasa aku akan tetap seperti ini selama beberapa bulan, aku ingin tau bagaimana perkembangan Percy yang memiliki darah dari adikku itu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum membuat Amaterasu blushing melihatnya

Walaupun dia sudah sering melihat senyum itu tapi tetap saja dia merona saat melihatnya, bagaikan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merona, entah apa yang harus ia jelaskan tapi dia merasa da sebuah Magic saat melihat senyum itu

Tsukiyomi tiba-tiba keluar dari arah dapur dengan membawa banyak makanan yang Naruto yakin itu adalah hasil dari masakan istrinya, aroma menggoda langsung bisa mereka cium dari makanan itu membuat perut mereka menjadi lapar hanya dengan aromanya saja

"Ah Anata kau sudah pulang, ayo kita ke meja makan sekarang, waktunya kita makan malam" Naruto hanya mengantuk saaj mendengar ucapan dari Tsukiyomi, bagaimana pun perutnya sudah keroncongan mengingat kalau dia hanya memakan satu roti berisi daging

"Hmm ayo, perutku kebetulan sudah keroncongan"

 **MonkeyCommander...**

Suasana pagi benar-benar terasa disini, burung berkicau, angin dingin yang membuat orang-orang menggigil benar-benar sebuah suasana pagi yang menyejukkan hati disini dan mungkin ampuh menenangkan seseorang

Orang-orang sudah mulai beraktifitas begitu juga di Apartemen Naruto, Tsukiyomi dan Amaterasu sudah dahulu bangun daripada suaminya, mereka mulai beraktifitas dengan memasak makanan dan juga mempersiapkan kebutuhan suaminya yaitu Naruto yang kini masih tetap bergelut di tempat tidurnya

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi kedua Dewi Shinto itu untuk bangun pagi bahkan saat mereka belum menikah dengan Naruto, mereka sudah melatih diri mereka dengan bangun pagi untuk melayani orang tua mereka yaitu Dewa Izanagi dan Dewi Izanami, oleh sebab itu, mereka sudah tidak lagi mengeluh untuk bangun pagi

Dari atah dapur, bisa terlihat Tsukiyomi sedang sibuk dengan apa yang ia masak sekarang, ia masaok sebuah sup daging untuk sarapan pagi ini, dia sangat tau kalau Naruto sangat menyukai makanan yang basah saat pagi-pagi saat ini

"Apa kah susah jadi supnya" tanya Amaterasu yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya membuat Tsukiyomi sedikit kaget, mungkin akibat dia terlalu fokus pada masakannya dia tidak mendengar suara langkah Amaterasu menuju kearahnya

Tsukiyomi hanya tersenyum saja mendengar prtanyaan yang terlontar dari adiknya itu, dia lalu mengambil garam dan menaburkan sedikit pada sup daging tersebut, "Baiklah aku sudah selesai, sana bangunkan Naruto-kun, dia harus mendapat nutrisi untuk nanti"

Amaterasu hanya mengangguk saja, dengan segera dia menuju kamar milik mereka diaman suaminya maka h saja terlelap tidur, sudah menjadi keseharian mereka untuk embangunkan suaminya, mungkin karena Naruto mempunyai sifat malas sehingga membuat mereka harus membangunkannya setiap harinya

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka, terlihat seorang pemuda yang mungkin umurnya sudah ratusan tahun sedang tertidur dengan wajah tenang, walaupun Naruto banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini ,tapi ternyata Naruto masih bisa menikmati tidurnya dengan tenang

"Naruto-kun" ucap Amaterasu lembut sambil menggoyangkan tangan Naruto dengan pelan, dia berusaha membuat suaminya terbangun dengan cara halus seperti biasa

Naruto hanya menguap saja, dirinya lalu menatap kearah Amaterasu tapi entah kenapa cahaya matahari yang silau membuat Naruto harus menghalau cahaya itu dengan tangannya, rupanya ini sudah pagi batin Naruto

"Emmm, Ama-chan, sekarang jam berapa"

"Ini masih jam 8 Naru, ayo kita makan Tsuki-chan sudah membuat makanan untuk kita" ucap lembut Amaterasu sambil menggandeng tangan suaminya menuju kearah dapur dimana Tsukuyomi sudah menunggu mereka dengan makanan buatannya

Di dapur, terlihat Tsukuyomi sedang menatap Naruto dan Amaterasu dengan senyumannya seperti biasanya, dia sudah menyajikan berbagai makanan, bukan makanan baru yang dihidangkan, hanya sup daging saja yang dimasak Tsukuyomi sisanya hanyalah makanna kemarin yang masih tersisa, mereka baru belajar berhemat sekarang

Ya itulah yang dilakukan oleh mereka bertiga, mereka berusaha mengatur pengeluaran walaupun sebenarnya mereka bahkan bisa membeli apapun yang mereka mau, tapi ini semua adalah permintaan dari suami mereka yang meminta agar menghemat persediaan karena memang Naruto sangat benci dengan namanya pemborosan

Lagipula mereka baru menyamar menjadi manusia biasa, tidak mungkin mereka memperlihatkan kemewahan yang mereka punya sebagai dewa, yang ada akan membuat kekacauan karena Dewi Shinto berada di kawasan Olympians

Semenjak Naruto pergi, entah kenapa para Dewa Olympus mnutup dirinya sendiri, Naruto tau mereka tidak percaya tentang adanya Mutologi lain selain mereka sehingga sebagian besar mereka menganggap mereka adalah dewa yang terkuat contohnya adalah Sang Dewa Perang yaitu Ares atau keponakan Naruto

Ares adalah dewa yang tamak, dia juga mempunyai kegemaran yaitu perang, di antara para Olympians Ares sendiri lah yang biasanya membuat ulah karena kesombongannya sebagai Dewa Perang membuatnya dia selalu dihukum oleh ayahnya sendiri yaitu Zeus

Sebenarnya para Dewa-Dewi Olympians sudah memaksa Zeus agar enambah berat hukuman untuk sang Dewa Perang, tapi entah kenapa Zeus merasa tidak bisa melakukannya karena Ares adakah salah satu anaknya ynag paling ia sayangi membuatnya dia hanya menghukumnya dengan hukuman yang ringan, sepertimya Naruto sendiri yang akan memberikan pelajaran pada Ares

Kembali ke cerita, saat ini Naruto dan kedua istrinya sedang menikmati sup daging buatan Tsukuyomi dan sudah dipastikan makanan yang dimasak pastilah enak karena Naruto sangat tau kalau mereka pandai dalam mengurus rumah tangga

"Jadi Naruto-kun, sampai kapan kau ingin memakai wujud kecilmu itu" ucap Tsukuyomi membuka pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Naruto

Naruto hanya diam saja, dirinya tidak tau harus menjawab apa sekarang, sebenarnya dirinya juga tidak tau sampai kapan dirinya akan menggunakan wujud anak kecilnya ini, "Entahlah Tsuki-chan, aku juga tidak tau sampai kapan aku akan menggunakan wujud ini, yang pasti kita harus berusaha menemukan Summer Camp tersebut"

Kedua Dewi Shinto itu mengangguk saja lalu melanjutkan acara makan mereka, tak berapa lama Naruto memutuskan untuk berangkat menuju sekolahnya tempat dimana ia menyamar sebagai murid SD

 **MonkeyCommander...**

"Hai Percy" ucap Naruto dari gerbang, dia melihat Percy dan Grover sedang membicarakan sesuatu di tempat duduk Taman sekolah, Naruto lalu menghampiri mereka berdua yang masih asyik saja bercerita

"Oh kau Naruto, kau tau semenjak kau menjahili si Nancy, kau menjadi terkenal, banyak para murid menceritakan tentangmu, bahkan gurupun juga ikut membicarakan mu sebagai murid pindahan yang be buat onar di hari pertamanya"ucap Percy, dirinya tak bohong, banyak murid yang membicarakan kelakuan temannya itu

Naruto hanya mendengus saja, tentu saja dia tau jika perbuatannya kemarin pasti akan membuatnya selaku dibicarakan oleh orang-orang, bagaimana tidak kemarin hari pertamanya dan ia sudah mengacaukan satu murid bernama Nancy

Tapi masa bodoh, untuk apa Naruto mengkhawatirkan tentang dirinya menjadi buah bibir, lagipula menurutnya itu akan membuat dirinya ditakuti sehingga tidak ada murod yang berani menganggunya, jadi dia bisa tidutanndi atap sekolah tanpa ada gangguan

"Tch, Aku tak peduli dengan itu, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Pak Brunner" tanya Naruto pada Percy, tentunya dia hanya mencoba basa-basi saja dengan anak dari kakaknya itu, dia todak mau dianggap sombong akibat kurang sosialisasi

"Belum, kau sudah belum?"

"Sudah, kenapa?"

"Eh liat dong"

Naruto mendengus saja saat mendengar permintaan dari sahabatnya itu, dia sudah menebak dari awal kalau Percy tidak akan bisa mengerjakannya

"Pikirkan sendiri, aku sudah melihat-liat nilaimu di berbagai guru, dan yang kudapatkan nilai yang tidak lebih dari huruf C" ucap Naruto mengejek Percy, dia bukan sekedar bicara dia memang melihat kalau Percy selalu dapat nilai E, D, C saja, bahkan dia tidak akan ngat ada nilai B keatas di data Percy

"Hei!, aku ini mengidap Disklesia tau, itu yang membuatku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang sudah kudapatkan" ucap Percy membela dirinya dari ejekan Naruto, dia paling tidak suka terhadap orang yang mengejek dirinya dan juga Grover

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya saja mendengarnya, dia tentunya tau jika Pery mengidap Disklesia akibat dia adalah anak Poseidon yang menjadi salah satu dewa di Olympus, dia sedari dulu susah tau jika seorang Half Blood biasanya otaknya tidak bisa mengingat banyak kata-kata sedangkan saat seorang Half Blood membaca huruf Romawi dia akan sangat mudah memahami

"Aku pergi ke kelas dulu Percy, ada hal yang harus kulakukan dikelas daripada duduk mengobrol dengan kalian yang tidak ada gunanya, dan lebih baik kau mengerjakan tugasnya sekarang Percy Jackson" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah menuju kelasnya

"Bialng saja kau ingin tahu mengerjakan tugas Pak Brunner"

Naruto menghiraukan omongan Percy, dirinya lalu memasuki sekolahnya, bisa dilihat para murid sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain, guru-gurupun disana nampak sedang sibuk untuk menyiapkan mata pelajaran yang mereka bimbing

Tak sengaja dia melihat Pak Brunner sedang membaca buku diruangannya, dengan mengendap-ngendap Naruto memasuki ruangan guru milik Pak Brunner tersebut, "Sedang membaca pak" tanya Naruto basa basi sedikit dengan gurunya

"Rupanya kau Namikaze Naruto, ada apa kau keruangan ku" tanya Pak Brunner sambil menutup buku yang ia baca tadi, busa dilihat buju itu berjudul dengan huruf-huruf romawi yang pastinya Naruto tau artinya yaitu 'Dasar-Dasar Taktik perang Romawi'

Naruto lalu menarik kursi yang terdapat di samping Pak Brunner, dai lalu duduk sambil menghadap guru bahasa latinnya itu, "Aku hanya ingin menyapa mu dan membuktikan dugaanku kalau kau adalah seorang Centaur"

Bisa Naruto liat otot-otot Pak Brunner memegang mendengar perkataan dirinya soal menyangkut salah satu mahkkuk dari mitologi Yunani itu, well Centaur kalau kalian belum tau adalah sosok pemanah dengan tubuh bawah menyerupai sebagai ah tubuh kuda

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto nampak tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Pak brunner tersebut, "Kau tau, aku adalah seorang yang mempunyai sensor yang sangat tinggi, jadi aku bisa merasakan aura Centaur pada dirimu Pak"

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu pak" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa hampar mencoba menenagkan Pak Brunner karena penyamarannya terbongkar

Bisa Naruto kiat Pak Brunner mulai tenang, bisa ia simpulkan karena dia bisa merasakan hawa ruangan ini menjadi seperti semula dan juga otot-otot Pak Brunner mulai melemas, tapi bisa ia lihat dia masih waspada dengan dirinya

"Jadi sebenarnya Mahkluk apa kau? " ucap Pak Brunner sambil menatap Naruto tajam, dirinya sedikit tahu kalau Naruto adalah seorang manusia, tidak ada manusia yang tau kalau Mahkluk Mutologi itu ada dan nyata, terlebih dia mendengar kalau Naruto juga mempunyai tipe sensorik membuat dirinya bertambah yakin kalau Naruto bukanlah manusia

Naruto hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya, sepertinya hanya Zeus, Poseidon dan juga Hadeslah yang mengetahui kalau dirinya juga 'bagian' dari para Olympians, tapi tak apa mungkin dirinya sudah sangat lama dinyatakan hilang membuat para Dewa-Dewi Yunani selain mereka tidak tau menahu tentang dirinya

"Wajar saja kalau kau dan mahkluk Mitologi Yunani yang lain tidak mengenalku, perkenalkan namaku Maelstrom kakak dari Zeus, Poseidon dan juga Hades" ucap Naruto mengenalkan dirinya ala seorang bangsawan

Dahi Pak Brunner mengkerut saat mendengar Naruto mengenalkan dirinya, Naruto adalah kakak Zeus?, berarti dia adalah dewa tapi kenapa dirinya tidak tau menahu tentang sosok Maelstrom sebagai sosok dewa di Olympians

"Kau adalah Dewa?, tapi kenapa aku tidak mengenalmu sebagai sosok dari bagian Olympians"tanya Pak Brunner yang bingung dengan ucapan Naruto

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan pernah mengenalku sebelumnya karena memang hanya Dewa 'Tiga Besar' saja yang mengetahui tentangku, jika kau ingin tau aku lebuh detil kau bisa meminta adikku bercerita tentangku atau kau bisa bertanya pada Zeus, tapi kurasa saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan tentangku pada dirinya" ucap Naruto sambil melihat Pak Brunner dengam malas

"Jadi boleh aku tau nama aslimu" tanya Naruto

"Eh, nama asliku ialah Chiron, Lord Maelstrom" ucap Chiron dengan nada sopan karena di ringan berhadapan dengan salah satu dewa dari Olympus walaupun dirinya tidak tau Dewa apa Naruto itu, tapi sudah kebiasaan baginya untuk menghormati para Olympians

Naruto hanay sedikit mendengus saja mendengar ucapan dari Chiron, dia sangat membenci dengan orang angat formal, "panggil saja aku dengan nama Maelstrom karena kau baru saja mengenalku, jadi tidak baik rasanya kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan Lord" ucap Naruto dengan alasan yag ia buat-buat

"Tapi aku akan dianggap tida-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Chiron" potong cepat Naruto, dirinya lalu berubah menjadi wujud aslinya yang menampilkan wajah remaja dengan kharisma dan ketampanan yang tinggi dari wajahnya

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa yang terjadi pada Olympians saat ini"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Jangan tanya aku kenapa aku membuat cerita, tanyakan saja pada imajinasiku yang sangat cepat beradaptasi pada sesautu yang baru

Aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikan fic baru ini dengan cepat, tapi sayang saya menyelesaikannya selama 3 minggu lebih, biasanya aku membuat fic tidak lebih dari seminggu, tapi kali ini beda karena kau tidak dapat ide dimanapun

Bagaimana dengan cerita ini seru kah, saya tidak yakin apa yang ku tulis tapi mohon maklum kalau jelek karena memang aku pnghuni baru di fandom ini

Aku sudah merencanakan Harem Naruto yaitu: Hestia, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis dan juga Clarisse Hadi akan ada Big Harem di Fic ini nantinya

Silahkan Fav dan Follow kalau kalian suka, serta jangan lupa untuk mereviews fic ku ini

Next Update: Sang Dewa multi talent mulai menampakkan dirinya

Next Fic Update: Rise Stronger Shifter atau Legendary Squadn


	2. Chapter 2

Previous Fire

Chapter.02

.

Situasi menjadi hening setelah Naruto menanyakan hal itu pada Chiron,entah kenapa Centaur itu belum menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang dewa yang ada didepannya

"Ini sangat komplex sekali,aku bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menjawab peryanyaan anda tuan"ucap Chiron sedikit menundukkan kepalanya

Naruto hanya diam lalu menghela nafasnya saja,dia kecewa?,Itu pasti karena dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia mau dari Chiron, tapi dirinya tak marah dengan Chiron,dia tau mungkin masalah di Olympus sangatlah besar sampai-sampai Centaur di depannya tidak bisa memberiakan penjelasan tentang Olympus

"Sepertinya aku sendiri yang harus melihatnya secara langsung ya?" gumam Naruto dengan nada pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Chiron

Chiron hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandanhan bingung, apakah dewa itu akan menuju Olympus untuk melihatnya secara langsung batin Chiron

"Mungkin saja Chiron,aku akan kembali kesana tapi ini bukan saatnya"ucap Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Centaur itu kaget

'Apakah dia membaca pikiranku!?' batin Chiron terkejut karena dewa didepannya itu bisa membaca pikirannya

"Tentu saja aku bisa membaca pikiranmu Chiron,ini adalah salah satu kemampuan dewa ku dan tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya selain diriku dan juga mertua ku"ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis di mulutnya

"Mertua?" tanya Chieon bingung,apakah dewa didepannya itu sudah menikah?

"Itu masalah lain Chiron sekarang kita harus fokus pada Olympus sekarang" ucap Naruto mengganti topik yang dibicarakan, dia benar-benar mengutuk keceplosannya tadi, jika tadi ia tidak segera cepat mengganti topiknya mungkin ini adalah hari yang panjang baginya

Naruto lalu berjalan kearah jendela untuk mengintip sesuatu di luar, dia bisa melihat Percy dan temannya itu sedang mengerjakan tugas yang belum mereka kerjakan tadi, entah kenapa Naruto merasa bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan Percy

"Katakan Chiron,apakah ini hanyalah perasaan ku atau aku memang benar jika Percy sedikit mempunyai peran dalam masalah ini"tanya Naruto sambil terus memantau Percy tanpa menoleh kearah Centaur dibelakangnya itu

Chiron hanya medesah lslah saja mendenfar pertanyaan dari dewa itu, "Bukan sedikit tapi dia benar-benar terlibat dalam masalah ini" ucap Chiron, ibarat kata ini adalah sebuah drama, Percy adalah tokoh utamanya dalam drama tersebut

"dia?,ada apa dengan anak dewa laut itu"ucap Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Chiron, Percy terlibat masalah ini?,sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan anak itu hingga masuk masalah rumit seperti ini

"Justru itu, Percy adalah putra Poseidon dan itu berarti dewa laut telah mengingkari sumpahnya kepada Zeus dan Hades"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya saja mendengar ucapan Chiron, sumpah?,dia rasa mereka bertiga tidak pernah membuat sebuah sumpah

"Sumpah apa yang kau maksud Chiron"

Chiron hanya terdiam saja, ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang baginya, "Tuan masih ingat perang dunia 2?, perang itu adalab perang antara anak-anak Zeus dan Poseidon melawan anak-anak Hades,perang itu memakan banyak korban dan itu membuat ketiganya membuag sebuah sumpah"ucap Chiron berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya

"Sumpah itu berisi agar ketiga dewa itu tidak mencoba untuk membuat anak dengan mahkluk mortal dan kau tau Percy adalah anak Poseidon yang berarti dia telah melanggar sumpahnya begitu juga dengan Zeus yang juga mengingkari janjinya, hanya Hades lah yang setia memegang janjinya" ucap Chiron dengan wajah sedih

Bagi dirinya ini adalah sesuatu yang mengecewakan, Poseidon dan Zeus yang sama-sama mempunyai kekuasaan saling mengingkari janjinya hingga membuat Dewa bawah tanah yaitu Hades murka

"Jadi begitu" ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk mengerti, dia lalu kembali menatap Percy yang sekarang sudah menyelesaikan pr nya itu

"Kita harus melindungi Percy apapun yang terjadi"

"Akan aku usahakan tuan, tapi ini akan susah mengingat kalau Zeus sedang memburunya karena menuduh Percy mencuri sesuatu darinya" ucap Chiron

Dengan cepaf Naruto menoleh kearah Chiron, seorang anak mencuri sesuatu sari Zeus, huh itu singguh mustahil bahkan para pahlawan pun akan kesulitan saat melakukan itu, tapi apa yang hilang dari Zeus

"Petir Asali Zeus, beberapa minggu yang lalu Lord Zeus kehilangan petirnya itu, peristiwa itu membuat kegaduhan di Olympus, Zeus menuduh kalau Poseidon mengirimkan anaknya untuk mencurinya saat mereka sedang rapat di Hall of Olympus, Poseidon mencoba mengelaknya tapi dirinya tidak punya bukti apa-apa untuk membebaskan dirinya" lanjut Chiron

Naruto mendengus geli saja, apakah Zeus tidak menyadari sifat adiknya itu, jangankan mencuri, Poseidon bahkan tidak merasa iri bahkan menyerahkan jabatan Olympus pada Zeus saat ketiga dewa itu berkuasa

Sepertinya Zeus sudah kelewatan kalau menuduh Poseidon yang mencuri petir itu, sungguh lucu, jika Poseidon mencurinya,buat apa petir itu? Menjadi pajangan di rumahnya?, sungguh konyol mengingat kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Poseidon

"Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu" tanya Chirin saat melihat Naruto tertawa

"Tidak ada" ucap singkat Naruto dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah tatapan kecewa oleh Chiron

Mengingat masa lalu itu membuat Naruto ingat kembali dengan sesuatu. Pedangnya, pedang yang terbuat dari benda yang dulu ia dapatkan dan ia lebur dengan apinya _Flame of Arcablade_ miliknya yang dulu hilang

Mungkin sudah rubuan tahun dia tidak melihat dan menggunakan pedang itu, terakhir kali dia menggunakan pedang itu saat mencoba untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan dua kakaknya yaitu Zeus dan Hades

Dan Naruto masih ingat juga dengan kekalahannya yang berakhir dirinya terjatuh ke _River Stynx_ ,disitulah terakhir kalinya dia melihat pedangnya itu, dia menghela nafasnya saja, mungkin saja dia tidak pernah menemukan benda itu lagi

"Ada apa tuanku"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sekarang Chiron, apakah kau ingin melihat wujudku" ucap Naruto dengan senyum palsunya, sebisa mungkin Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Chiron, dia tidak mau ada orang yang mengetahui masa lalunya

Chiron hanya mengangguk saja mendengarnya,dirinya sebenarnya penasaran dengan yampilan asli Naruto,apakah dia sama dengan para dewa yang lain ataukah dia satu-satunya yang beda dari para Olympians

Dewa blonde itu sedikit mundur dari Chiron,tubuhnya kini diselimuti api yang menjalar di seluruh ruangan itu, tapi ajaibnya ruangan itu tidak terbakar serasa api itu tidak berbahaya, perlahan-lahan api mulai menutupi tubuhnya sampai api itu padam menampilkan sesuatu yang berbeda

Terlihat seorang remaja dengan rambut keemasan mulai tampak dari api tersebut, wajah remaja itu benar-benar sangat tampan yang membuat seluruh perempuan yang melihatnya terbungkam dengan pipi merona

Kali ini tubuh Naruto mulai kelihatan,bisa dilihat tubuh Naruto berotot tapi tidak berlebihan membuat nilai plus dari tampilannya, perutnya mulai menampilkan otot six pack yang membuat perempuan yang melihatnya ingin memegangnya

Api padam sepenuhnya menampilkan seorang remaja yang mempunyai kharisma yang tinggi yang mungkin melebihi Zeus

Chiron hanya terbengong saja dengan apa yang ia lihat, dia benar-benar melihat dewa yang berbeda dengan yang lain, jika ini adalah kontes ketampanan mungkin dirinya sudah memberikan nilai yang ia punya padanya

"Chiron...kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Naruto membuat Chiron tersadar dari pikirannya

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa tuanku"ucap Chiron dengan senyum di wajahnya yang keriput

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja, sekarang bukanlah memikirkan hal itu, yang harus mereka lakukan sekaramg adalah menjaga Percy dari mahkluk-mahkluk yang diutus oleh Hadea dan juga melindunginya dari Zeus

"Kau harus menjaganya Chiron, sebisa mungkin bawa dia ke Camp Half Blood, mungkin disana dia aman, masalah yang lain serahkan saja padaku,mungkin aku akan membuat kakakku tersadar akan apa yang ia buat" ucap Naruto serius, mungkin juga dia akan bersenang-senang disini

"Akan ku usahakan My Lord"

xxXxx

Sedangkan di salah satu rumah di saerah New York, terkihat seorang perempuan yang sedang melihat sesuatu di depannya, perempuannitu mempunyai rambut blonde keemasan dengan wajah yang sangat cantik yang pasti membuat para laki-laki meleleh kearahnya

Sayang, wajah itu tidak tersenyum tapi melainkan sedih dan hampir menangis, perempuan itu perlahan meraba benda di depannya, nampak sebuah pedang yang sangat lancip berada di depannya

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti berharap kalau kau masih hidup cintaku" ucap pelan perempuan itu, perlahan air matanya mulai keluar bibir yang semula diam bergemelutuk menahan kesedihannya yang besar

Dialah Hestia, dewi perapian yang sekarang keluar dari Olympians, dikisahkan kalau Hestia keluar dari Olympian karena kematian seseorang yang amat ia sayang dan ia cintai terbunuh oleh saudaranya sendiri yaitu Zeus

Maelstrom, itulah seseorang yang dari dulu mengisi hati kecil Hestia, seseorang yang selalu emmbuatnya tertawa dan mengjilangkan rasa sedihnya, tapi sayang dirinya sudah tidak bisa merasakan hal itu lagi

Kekalahan Maelstrom saat melawan Hades dan Zeus yang berakhir Maelstrom terjatuh ke _Sungai Stnx_ membuatnya shok, dia berusaha menyelamatkannya tapi yang ia temukan ganyalah pedangnya yaitu _Flames Of Arcablade_

"Apa kau segitu teganya meninggalkanku"

Dia benar-benar benci dia, kenapa dia sangat tega meninggalkan dia seorang setelah apa yang mereka lakukan

"Kau pernah berjanji padaku untuk melindungiku tapi kau gagal melakukannya" perlahan air mata itu semakin deras keluar dari pelupuk mata dewi itu, ingatan-ingatan tentang dirunya dan juga Maelstrom mulai menyelimuti pikirannya membuat dewi itu semakin meluapkan rasa rindunya

Mungkin ini sudah ribuan tahun baginya tapi dia tidak akan melupakannya karena dialah satu-satunya yang dapat mengisi hatinya, tidak ada yang lain, walaupun ada sosok yang sangat kuat melebihinya tapi dia akan tetap cinta padanya

"Jika kau masih hidup maka kembali padaku" gumam pelan Hestia, kata-kata itu mungkin kedengaran mustahil baginya, tapi apa kita Hestia tidak boleh berharap pada sebuah keajaiban

"Bibi Hess"

Dewi perapian itu menoleh keatah belakang saat mendengar suara bagaikan mlidi di belakangnya, nampak di sana ada Aphrodite dan juga Athena yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya

"Kau melakukan lagi bibi" ucap Athena saat melihat bibinya menangis, sudah beberapa kali mereka melihat bibi Hess menangis dengan meraba sebauh pedang yang ada didepannya, apakah ada sesuatu yang spesial dari benda itu

Hestia hanya rersenyum saja sambil mengelap air matanya kedua dewi itu selaku berkunjung ke rumahnya tak heran jika mereka tau kalau dia selalu menangis

"Kalian datang kemari lagi?" tanya Hestia dengan senyum dipaksakan, dia tak mau seseorang melihat dia terus bersedih karena dia pernah berjanji kepadanya agar menampilkan senyumannya bukan wajah lainnya

Athena hanya mengangguk saja, jujur dia tau kalau Hestia hanya berpura-pura tersenyum untuk menghibur mereka, dia tau bagaimana sedih dan hancurnya Hestia saat kehilangan sosok yang paling ia sayangi

Begitu juga dengan Aphrodite, sebagai dewi cinta dia pasti au segalanya tentang cinta, itu sebabnya dia ikut bersedih dengan nasib bibinya, dia selalu mencoba menenangkan

Rasanya ingin sekali dirinya berteriak pada bibinya agar curhat kepasanya mengenai masalah yang bibinya hadapi, tapi ketakutan selalu menghantuinya, dia takut kalau dia tidak mebyelesaikan masalah bibinya tapi sebaliknya menambah masalah bibinya

Aphrodite hanya mengigit bibirnya, dia memang adalah dewi yang menguasai sesuatu tentang cinta dan menguasainya pada setiap manusia tapi beda lagi kalau masalahnya ialah dewa-dewi yang sedang putus asmara dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa

Mereka berdua lalu melihat Hestia yang duduk di depan mereka dengan senyumannya itu, "Jadi ada urusan apa lagi kalian datang kesini,apakah ini menyangkut tentang Ares atau menyangkut tentang Poseidon?" tanya Hestia mengganti topik pembicaraan dirinya tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan kedua keponakannya

Mereka saling tatap sebentar lalu kembali menatap Hestia, "Sebenarnya kami juga akan membicarakan sesuatu tentang Poseidon tapi kami ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada mu bibi" ucap Athena

Hestia hanya menghela nafasnya, lagi-lagi tentang Poseidon, sekarang apa yang dilakukan oleh saudaranya itu, tapi jujur,dia juga penasaran dengan sesuatu yang sepertinya lebih penting dari itu semua

"Jadi begini, kemarin saat kami berada di New York, kamu sedikit merasakan aura yang sangat besar bahkan lebih besar dari Zeus, dan setelah kuselidiki, disana terdapat sosok remaja dengan surai pirangnya sedang melawan mahkluk-mahkluk Hades"

Surai pirang, sekarang Hesyia mulai bertanya-tanya tentamg sosok itu, kata surai pirang yang keluar dari mulut Athena membjat drinya teringat dengan Maelstrom yang punya surai pirang keemasan seperti dirinya

'Hestia, itu tidak mungkin terjadi, dia sudah hilang Hestia' batin dirinya sendiri bersikukuh kalau cintanya itu sudah mati walaupun dalam lubuk hatinya dirinya berharap bahwa yang dilihat oleh kedua keponakannya itu Maelstrom

"Dia mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang sangat seksi dan juga sangat tampan" ucap Aphrodite manambahi dengan senyuman manisnya, ih sepertinya dirinya punya target baru yang harus ia taklukan

Hestia hanya tersenyum maklum saja, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Aphrodite yang memang suka melakukan hal itu

Athena hanya menatap Aphrodute dengan pandangan jijik saja yang laku melanjytkan ucapannya, "Apakah bibi tau itu aura siapa" ucap Athena

"Entahlah, tapi yang terpenting kita harus berhati-hati dengan orang itu" ucap Hestia sambil tersenyum yang lalu menyesap tehnya yang belum ia minum dari pagi tadi, dalam dipikirannya kalau aura utu melebihi Zeus ada kemampuan kalau itu adalah seorang dewa

Tapi dia tidak tau apa benar dugaanya, yang ia tau hanyakah dewa Olympians dan cintanya saja, selain itu dia tidak pernah tau kalau ada dewa selain para Olympians

Athena hanya mendesah kecewa, sejujurnya diirnya ingin tau lebih tentang remaja itu tapi rupanya Hestia juga tidak tau siapa itu, entah kenapa pikirannya selalu saja kepikiran tentangnya, sepertinya dewi strategi sedang jatuh cinta

"hei kenapa kalian malah bengong, sini sama bibi, bibi akan menceritakan sesuatu yang luar biasa pada kalian" ucap Hestia

"Benarkah bibi!, apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan seseorang yang kau cintai" tanya Aprhodite kegirangan saat mendengar bahwa bibinya akan menceritakan sebuah kisah pada mereka, oh dia benar-benar tak sabar untuk mendengarnya

Kenapa dia sangat menyukai cerita yang di ceritakan oleh bibinya itu?, alasannya sungguh mudah, bibinya sangat pandai bercerita, setiap kata-katanya serasa diisi sihir yang membuat orang ingin selalu mendengar ceritanya, entah darimana bibinya bisa bercerita secara baik, apakah itu sudah talentanya?

Pipi Hestia terlihat memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Aprhodite, "Ya, ini ada kaitannya dengan orang yang kucintai" jawabnya pelan

"Hore!, ini yang kutunggu dari dulu bibi, apakah didalam ceritamu ada adegan romantis atau oh apakah ada adegan 'itu'?" tanya Aprodite semakin kegirangan saat Hestia mengatakan kalau orang yang dicintai bibinya ada di dalam ceritanya

"Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh, Dite, lihat pipi bibi memerah" ucap Athena sambil menunjuk wajah bibinya yang sudah merah pafam akinat pertanyaan Aphrodite yang lagi-lagi frontal

"Sudah-sudah, baiklah kita mulai ceritanya"

 **Flashback ON...**

 **Naruto POV**

Aku menghawatirkan mereka, aku menghawatirkan para saudaraku yang sekarang sedang bertempur dengan papa di luar sana, mereka pasti sudah terluka bahkan mungkin ada yang nyaris mati saat bertempur dengan papa

Ingin sekali aku keluar dan membantu saudara-saudaraku sekarang, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?, aku sekarang berada di sebuah tempat yang dimana tangan ku diborgol dengan sebuah borgol yang sangat kuat oleh adikku

Setiap sihir yang kukeluarkan untuk melepas borgol itu, seperti diserap oleh sesuatu yang ada didalam benda yang mengekang tanganku ini, serasa aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari borgol tersebut

"Aku memang lemah" gumamku berbicara sendiri

Aku lemah, aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi saudara-saudaraku sekarang, harusnya aku yang memimpin perang ini dan bukan Zeus adikku, aku ingin aku yang bertanggung jawab atas perang ini well karena aku adalah kakak mereka jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab

Seandainya aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk ikut dalam perang tersebut dan melindungi adik-adikku walaupun kekuatan itu hanya bisa ku keluarkan satu kali saja aku tetap menginginkannya, aku hanya ingin membantu bukan menjadi sebuah aib

Adikku Zeus mencemooh ku begitu juga Hades adikku satunya, ibu juga tidak terlaku memikirkan ku atau lebih tepatnya mengabaikan ku, sejak Zeus lahir semuanya bergantung padanya, mulai dari ibu ku hingga yang lainnya

Kata ibu, Zeus adalah satu-satunya anaknya yang bisa mengalahkan papa dan membebaskan saudara-saudara ku yang lainnya dan pada hari itu juga aku tau bahwa aku tidak bisa menyamai saudaraku, level kita bagaikan langit dan bumi yang tidak bisa disentuh oleh apapun

Yang kubisa hanyalah mengamati mereka berlatih dan bertarung dari jauh, mungkin karena aku diabaikan oleh ibu, jadinya dirinya tidak tau kalau aku sering keluar rumah hanya untuk melihat mereka saja

Dalam batinku aku mulai bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apa yang terjadi padaku?, apakah aku dilahirkan tanpa adanya kekuatan seperti saudara-saudaraku, apakah aku adalah anak yang memang tidak diinginkan?

Semua pertanyaan itu membuat kepala ku pusing, jika ku mmang tidak punya kekuatan sama sekali maka biarlah aku mempunyai keberanian yang bisa menolong saudara-saudaraku itu, walaupun hanya berbekal sebuah pedang yang dari dulu aku rawat dan sebuah temeng yang kubuat, ingin rasanya aku maju dan ikut dalam pertempuran tersebut

Mustahil?, tch kita tidak akan pernah tau kalau kita belum pernah mencobanya, perlahan-lahan tanganku mulai memberontak dari borgol yang mengunvi tanganku, ku hentakkan tanganku ke dinding borgol, dalam kamusku tidak ada namanya lemah dan tidak berarti, dan pasti ada sebuah cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu

Begitu juga dengan borgol sihir ini, walaupun borgol besi yang mengikatku ini mempunyai sihir yang kuat,pastilah akan hancur juga

"HAAA" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk mengerahkan semua kekuatanku untuk melepaskan tanganmu, bisa kurasakan borgol itu mukai kendor sedikit-demi sedikit, aku beryambah semangat untuk melepaskan diri dari borgol ini

PYAAR

Borgol itu hancur menjadi sebuah cahaya sihir yang mulai beterbangan, aku lalu melihat tanganku, aku tersenyum, sekarang aku bebas dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku untuk ikut salam pertemupuran, aku juga yakin kalau ibu tidak peduli padaku yang berarti aku semakin bebas sekarang

Aku lalu mengambil sebuah helm besi yang ada disampingku, helm ini kubuat dengan susah payah bersama dengan pedang dan juga temengku, aku tidak mau mengejutkan mereka dengan muncul dihadapan para saudaraku, biarlah aku menyamar dengan helm ini

Aku lalu mengambil pedang dan juga tamengku yang juga tergeletak disana, tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah amor yang sangat mengkilat terpahang di dinding tersebut, aku baru sadar jika ada sebauh amor disini, aku akan memakainya agar perlengkapanku lengkap

Wow, ini sanagt cocok denganku, dengan warna rambut kuning keemasan sama persis dengan amor yang kupakai membuat sebuah nilai plus bagi diriku saat ini, wew lihatlah si tampan ini akan ikut dalam perang ini,

Aku lalu keluar dari goa diamana tempat adikku Zeus lahir dan tempat ibu berlindung dari ayah, aku lalu menatap ke bawah, yang ku pikirkan saat ini adalah sangat tinggi, aku ragu kalau aku bisa selamat saat terjun kebawah, hanya sebuah keajaiban yang bisa membuatku selamat jika aku teejun dari sini

Tapi pertempuran itu ada dibawah dan aku tidak mungkin beehenti begitu saja diaini, perlahan aku malai mengatur nafasku, aku mulai melangkah mundur untuk mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat, ayo tuan Maelstrom kau pasti bisa bayangkan jika dirimu sedang dinantikan oleh mereka dibawah, ucapku memberi semangat pada diriku sendiri

1, 2 ,3 lompat, aku benar-benar melomoat sekarang, bisa kurasakan badanku serasa ringan dan juga bisa kurasakan setiap angin yang bergesekan denban ku ini sangat menakjubkan dan juga sangat mengerikan, alu sedikit terkejut kalau aku melakukan hal gila ini

Orang-orang pasti menganggap aku gila ayau semacamnya jika melihat ku melompat dalam ketinggian yang sangat gila ini, wajar saja, jarena hanyalah orang yang tidak waras saja yang berani terjun seperti ku, tapi untuk sekatang aku tidak peduli, yang harus kulakukan adalah membantu mereka walaupun bantuanku hanyalah sedikit

Aku melihatnya, aku melihta ketiga saudara ku sedang terkapar dan ayah berusaha untuk meraih mereka, tidak akan kubiarkan ayah memakan mereka sekarang, sebagai seorang kakak aku wajib untuk menyelamatkan mereka

Maafkan aku ayah, aku memang anak kurang ajar yang dengan beraninya mengacungkan senjata padamu, tapi apa yang harus ku lakukan, tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan ayah memakan saudaraku terus menerus, ini harus ku akhiri sekarang

Memang terdengar aklau aku sedikit percaya diri bahwa aku akan berhasil membunuh ayah tapi itulah satu-satunya cara agar mentalku tidak jatuh ataupun lemah, hanya inilah yang bisa membuatku percaya bahwa aku akan menang

Aku lalu mengambil ancang-ancang busa kukihat punggung ayah, kata ibu yang memang aku tak sengaja mendengar bahwa ayah mempunyai sebuah kelemahan di punggung, mungkin kah dengan jatuh tepat di punggung ayah ini akan membuat ayah pingsan atau lemah?, yang pasti kita tidak tau jawabannya sekarang

Perlahan jarak antara aku dan ayah mulai dekat aku mulai bersiap untuk menusuk punggung ayah, ini saatnya, aku berusaha memantapkan diriku kalau yang ku lakukan ini benar, sekali lagi maafkan aku ayah..

SREEK GAAKKKH

Pedang ku dengan tepat menusuk punggung ayah yang membuat ayah berteriak kencang, aku mulai tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku, rasanya gaya gravitasi benar-benar menarik ku jatuh ketanah, apakah ini akhir bagiku

Mati demi saudara-saudaraku apakah itu adalah tindakan heroik?, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tergiang lagi dalam diriku, sudah pantaskah aku mati demi mereka, apakah aku akan dihormati oleh mereka siapa saja tolong jawablah

Aku benar-benar sudah di puncak ke putus asaan sekarang, aku mulai berpikir kalau aku akan mati terjatuh, benar kataku tadi, hanyalah sebuah keajaiaban yang bisa menyelamatkan ku dan rupanya dewi fortuna tidak memihak diriku

Byuuur

Apa ini, apa ini air?,tunggu jika ini air maka aku selamat?, dengan ceoat aku berenang keatas permukaan, rupanya benar ini air, jadi pertempuran mereka terleyak di dekat danau, aku lalu melihat ayah sudah tumbang ketanah akibat pedang ku

Dengan cepat aku berlari kesana, meski tergopoh-gopoh akibat luka lecet di kakiku aku tetap berlari, bagaimana pun itu adalah ayahku dan aku yang bertanggung jawab karena tlah membunuhnya jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkan begitu saja

Aku memang sudah menyiapkan mental untuk bertempur dengan ayah tapi aku tidak siap untuk melihat _The King Of Titan_ akan tumbang seperti ini, oh apakah aku berbuat salah pada ayah, tanganku mulai bergetar ketakutan saat membayangkan yang tidak-tidak

"Ayah...ayah" ucapku berteriak pada _The King of Titan_ tersebut, aku mulai membuka helm ku agar ayah bisa melihatku dengan jelas, bisa kulihat kalau ayah dengan lemah melirikku yang sekarang berlari kearahnya

"M-Maelstrom" ucap lemah Chronos ayahku, terdengar kalau dia terkejut melihat ku ada disini atau lebih tepatnya sia terkejutvkalaubaku yang berhasil menumbangkannya, mumgkin dirinya tau kalau aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan tapi justru aku yang bisa membuatnya terkapar tak berdaya

"Apakah ayah tidak apa?, apakah aku melukaimu ayah" ucapku khawatir banyak pertanyaan yang kuajukan pada _The King of Titan_ tersebut, sungguh aku khawatir tentang keadaan ayah, walauoun aku sudah menyiapkan mental tapi siapa yang mentalnya tidak jatuh saat seseorang membuat musuhnya terkapar yang yang justru musuhnya adakah kelaurga sendiri

Ayah tersenyum lemah, sungguh ini pertama kali aku melihat ayahku tersenyum, terakhir aku melihatnya saat itu dia hanya menatapku tajam seperti biasa tapi entah kenapa rasanya ini seperti berbeda layaknya yang kulihat saat ini bukanlah sosok yang biasa aku lihat

"Ayah tidak apa-apa, terimakasih sudah membebaskan ayah" ucap lemah ayah membuat seluruh badanku bergetar, aku tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku untuk berdiri hingga aku akhirnya jatuh berlutut dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar

"Dahulu aku takut dengan ramalan tentang anak-anakku akan membunuhku suatu saat nanti hingga aku memakan satu persatu tanpa ampun, taoinkau membebaskanku pada rasa takut itu anakku, aku bangga padamu" ucap lemah Chronos padaku

Chronis lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya, ternyta itu adalah ketiga adikku yang dimakan oleh ayah, ternyata ayah tidak memakan mereka tapi hanya menyembunyikan mereka di mulutnya, ah aku ingat nama mereka mereka adalah Hera, Hestia dan juga Demeter

"Kau adalah pemberani diantara para saudara-saudaramu Maelstrom, kau rela melincat dari atas untuk menyelamatkan mereka, aku sempat merasakan bahwa kau terjun tanpa rasa takut Maelstrom" ujar lemah Chronos padaku

"Waktu ku tidak lama lagi, c-cepat antar mereka ke R-Rhea" itu adalah suara terakhir ayah padaku, aku hanya bisa tertunduk lesu saja, aoajah aku seorang pembunuh sekarang yang telah menbunuh ayahnya sendiri sulit dipercaya

Ingin sekali aku berteriak dan menangis saat melihat ayah ku yaitu _The King of Titan_ telah mati olehku sendiri, ingin sekali aku mengamuk dan merusak segalanya yang adana disini, tapi aku tau itu bukanlah jiwa seorang kesatria, aku harus segera memendam emosi sesaat ini tapi rasanya untuk memendam emosi ini bak memahat latung dari sebuah es

Tanganku mengepal erat, gigiku bergemelutuk kencang dsan bisa kurasakan hawa panas yang keluar dari tubuhku saat ini, aku baru menyadarinya saat aku melihat tanganku yang tertuutupi oleh api yang serasa membakar semua tubuhku

Tunggu dulu?, Api?, datimana api ini berasal?, aku tidak melihat apapun yang memancing api disini dan kenapa tubuhku seolah tidak terbakar oleh api ini, benar-benar sulit dipercaya, apakah kemarahanku membuat kekuatanku bangkit

Aku lalu mengeluarkan apiku darintangan kiri ku lalu ku lemparkan kearah pohon yang tak jauh dariku, pohon itu langsung tervakar hangus tanpa sisa, api apa ini?, api biasa tidak mungkin dapat menghanguskan sesuatu dengan cepat

"Kakak"

Entah aku yang terlalu banyak melamun sehingga aku tersentak mendengar suara adikku yaitu Poseidon dari belakangku, rupanya dia yang pertama kali sadar, untung bukan Zeus, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kepercayaan dirinya akubat melihatku mengalahkan ayah

"Kau sudah sadar Poseidon" tanyaku sambil berbalik menatap adikku yaitu Poseidon yang terlihat masih sedikit merintih kesakitan akibat pertempuran ini

"Apa yang terjadi disini kakak, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya adikku padaku, aku tidak mampu menjawabnya, yang ku lakukan hanyalah diam sambil menunjuk kearah Chronos yang sudah timbang di belakang ku

"K-Kau membunuhnya s-seorang diri" aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menundukkan kepala ku

"Dengar Poseidon, walauoun dia musuh kita tapi aku ingin kau meletakkannya dengan aman adikku, dia tetap ayah kita dan kita patut melakukannya yang terbaik" ujarku padanya, dia hanya mengangguk saja, aku laku menatap kearah Zeus dan Hades yang masih terkapar di tanah

"Jangan bilang kalau aku yang melakukannya, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan apa yang sidah ia bangun saat ini, bilang saja kalau ayah tumbang saat mereka juga ikut tumbang" uvapku lagi, aku laku berjalan kebelakang menuju tempat luas

Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sini, aku bahkan belum bis menguasai kekuatan ini, aku harus banyak belajar untuk mengendalikannya

Entah kenapa saat aku memikirkan sebuah kereta kuda api ku mulai membentuknya dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah kuda itu layaknya sungguhan, bukan aku saja yang terkejut tapi juga Poseidon yang dibelakang ku ikut terkejut

"A-Apakah itu"

"Ya ini adalab kekuatanku Poseidon, kekuatan yang bangkit dari amarahku, entah aku bisa memasterinya ataupun justru tidak bisa mengontrolnya kita lihat kedepannya Poseidon, sekarang aku harus pergi, oh ya bawa ketiga saudari-saudari kita ke ibu Rhea oke" ucap ku memberi pesan pada adikku itu

Poseidon hanya mengangguk saja, melihat itu aku tersenyum lalu pergi menuju Olympus untuk menyiapkan beberapa hal yang harus kulakuakan

 **Naruto POV Off**

 **Flashback Off**

"Begitulah akhir dari cerita ini" ujar Hestia pelan, dia berusaha agar aur matanya tidak menetes

"Wow, aku ingin tau bagaimana sosok Maelstrom itu" ujar Aphrodite sambil berkhayal yang tidak-tidak pada sosok yang diceritakan Hestia

'Semoga aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu sayang'

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Wah banyak debu yah disini, hmm sudah berapa bulan saya tisak uodate fuc ya, pastinya sudah lama banget ya

Ya mau bagaimana lagi, sekolah ku Full Day School dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menulis cerita dengan word sebanyak 4K ini taoi akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan fic ini

Dan ini akan menjadi awal dari project ku yang berjudul 'Im Riising again' ada banyak fic yang akan diupdate bulan ini lo

Oh ga jangan lupa untuk klik follow dan fav cerita ini kakau bisa Authornya juga dan Share ficnya pada ten-temen kalian hehehehe


End file.
